


The Way It Should've Been

by coldfusion9797, TreasureHunterGirl



Category: Dig
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasureHunterGirl/pseuds/TreasureHunterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of Golan's final scene... Warning: Contains spoilers for the series finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It Should've Been

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I'm posting that was written by my sister, but we are pretty much the same person so it doesn't really matter whose profile it is on. Enjoy!

Golan Cohen hit the ground hard after being smashed into by a speeding car. He felt like every bone in his body was broken not to mention every internal organ. Despite the pain and the damage done to him he was still able to think clearly enough to know it was no accident that he'd been hit. After what Gregory Donaldson had just told him he had a fair idea who was behind it too. He was sure one of his lungs or maybe both were punctured but he managed to roll over and remain as still as possible. He heard the car door open and knew his only hope was to play dead. Footsteps approached and involuntarily he gasped for the breath he didn't have, knowing he'd given himself away. He opened his eyes and saw her feet in front of him. The sound of more footsteps suddenly fell upon his pounding ears, they were running.

"Who's there?" called a voice. "Is everything okay? What happened?"

Spooked by the unexpected intruder the feet in front of Golan's face retreated and disappeared behind the car. Next moment the door slammed and the tyres screeched as the vehicle careened away.

"Are you alright?" asked the same voice that had scared away his would-be killer.

"I'll call an ambulance," said another voice. "...and the police."

Before he could see the faces of his saviours, Golan faded from consciousness and all was quiet and black.

xxx

Beep beep beep...

Golan's eyes fluttered open and he immediately gagged. His throat felt like it was on fire and something was obstructing his airway. What he could see through his blurry vision suggested he may have made it to the hospital.

"He's awake!" someone exclaimed, it sounded like Udi. "Nurse! Doctor!"

A moment later something was being painfully extracted from his mouth. It must have been a breathing tube.

Next a light was flashing in one eye and then the next.

"Mr Cohen?" the doctor said. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Golan replied groggily.

The doctor then continued to bombard him with questions for the next five minutes before getting the nurse to administer various changes to his treatment and take obs.

"How long have I been here?" Golan asked.

"You've been in an induced coma for two weeks," replied the nurse before asking; "Are you in pain?"

"No," he answered. "I don't think so."

The nurse smiled, knowing full well that once he was properly awake and aware that he would definitely feel some pain.

When she had left he looked around him. Udi was sitting there waiting anxiously. Golan was glad to see him but realised he could do little to show it. Both his left arm and leg were in casts and as he shifted slightly in his bed he suspected that a few ribs had been broken too. He inhaled as deeply as he could and a sharp pain shot through his chest. Perhaps he was in pain after all.

"How are you feeling?" asked Udi. Judging by his eyes he'd been sitting there for the whole two weeks straight.

"I'm okay," lied Golan, not wanting to cause any more worry. "A bit sore actually." He added the last comment based on Udi's sceptical look.

"Where's Giddy?" he asked to change the subject.

"He's just outside," said Udi standing up. "With Peter."

Peter?! Golan suddenly remembered why he was in the hospital.

"Rebecca!" he exclaimed. "Emma..."

"Shh," hushed Udi. "It's okay. They got her. Peter got her."

Golan relaxed a little but he wanted to know everything.

"I'll go and get them," said Udi, standing and walking towards the door.

Next Giddy came running into the room smiling broadly, his huge eyes shining.

He embraced his father which was quite painful but not unwanted.

"Peter has been helping me with my maths," he informed Golan brightly.

"Has he?" returned Golan looking up and smiling at his friend.

Peter returned the smile, glad to see life in his friend's eyes once again.


End file.
